Cats in the Moonlight
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: Spoilers for episode 176. KaixRen


Kai was leaning against a tree near Fukahara High. He was burnt again by that Gaillard Olivier, except this time the burn was much more severe, and actually burnt away parts of his skin, some places bleeding quite heavily.

He sighed.

_Is this how everything ends?_

_At least my friends will be able to see Aichi again._

_But then again, I'm their vanguard right?_

_Their mate._

He felt his head aching, his vision slowly shutting down, and he sighed.

_At this point, the last thing I'll see is _him. Kai thought, slightly cringing at the thought of his old friend, Ren, gazing down at him as he closed his eyes.

He turned around at the sound of footsteps.

_Speak of the devil. _He recognized the red hair, the white uniform, and the smug face of Suzugamori Ren. Ren spotted him and looked amused.

"Well, any luck of finding your 'mate'?" He smiled. Kai snorted.

"Sort of. Your information kind of helped."

"Oh? Kai Toshiki is actually thanking me for good information?" Ren teased, and Kai turned away. Ren moved his head, looking at his wounds. "What happened to you?"

"Can't you tell?" Kai snorted. "I've received judgement, and now I'm sitting here bleeding to death, agonizing over the fact that I failed my best- good friend."

Ren snorted in laughter. "What a sad sight you are."

Kai looked away in annoyance. "What's with that?"

"Usually, everything you do has a reason that only has to do with you and you alone."

Kai gave Ren a snake smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of reason."

The brunette closed his eyes.

"OI, Kai?"

_I have failed._

"Kai? You awake?"

_I'm sorry, everyone_.

Kai opened his eyes again to see Ren looking at his wound.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop." Kai muttered, weakly pushing him away.

"You idiot!" Ren spat, leaning over him.

Suddenly, Kai felt his vision go black and his muscles becoming loose. He felt his body meet Ren's.

"Hey, Kai! Don't you fall asleep! Kai!"

Kai woke up in a hospital, and looked at his wound. It was cleaned and bandaged. He sighed, relaxing against his pillow and staring out the window.

_That idiot-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Ah, Toshiki, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The doctor said, holding up his hand and sticking up two fingers.

"Two."

The doctor wrote down something on the clipboard he was holding. Then he looked back up, adjusting his glasses.

"Congratulations, Kai Toshiki. You survived a third degree burn, heavy bleeding, and your vision shutting down. You really should thank Ren Suzugamori for this."

Kai sighed, burying his face in his hands. "That idiot..."

"Hm?"

"Why? I forced the truth out of him, and did horrible things to him. He knew I wanted to die. Yet why?"

"He did horrible things too, right?"

Kai looked up at the smiling doctor.

"Your forgave him, and he forgave you, and he is simply telling you not to give up." The doctor smiled, opening the door again.

"You really should thank him, Toshiki." The door shut.

_Yeah._

Kai walked to his favorite bench. It was nighttime, a full moon shine brightly, stars twinkling in the sky. He had called Ren to meet him there, and his red haired friend was patiently waiting for him.

"Yo, Ren."

"Hey, Kai."

Kai sat down on the bench with him, sitting six inches away.

Ren gave him a cat smile. "It reeks of Kai here."

Kai snorted in exasperation.

"I kinda like it."

Kai widened his eyes. Did Ren just say that?

Ren was scooting awfully close to him, and took Kai into a hug. "You know, you should thank me."

Kai sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Ren narrowed his eyes. "A kiss."

Kai flinched. Then he sighed.

"Just this once, Ren."

Kai closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ren's. They were surprisingly warm and had a nice feeling to it. He could feel Ren hugging him tighter as he kissed him back. They kissed for a rather long time, not that Kai was complaining.

They finally broke apart for air, and Kai looked away, quite embarrassed at what happened.

Ren rested his chin on Kai's shoulder. "I know you love me Kai~" he murmured.

Kai silently hugged him closer. "Shut up."


End file.
